Undying Love
by Man
Summary: Ever since Rei saved her from a random shooter, Kira feels that she needs to find a way to protect him, the same way he did her.
1. Thinking Back

            Rei woke up one early Monday morning to the sound of an irritated vacuum cleaner.  Why his neighbor vacuumed so early, he didn't know.  Rei slowly gathered his strength, pulling himself out of his bed and looking at the clock that hung on the far wall.  It read quarter to eight, which meant that if he wasn't at school in fifteen minutes, he'd be late and in trouble for sure.  Rei grabbed what clothes he could find on the floor of his very messy room and put them on without a care.  Grabbing his book bag, he flung it over his shoulder as he ran out the door, pockets creating the noise from money and a set of keys.  Once outside, he flung a leg over his motorcycle, quickly pulling out the keys and starting the engine with a roar.  It quickly calmed down into a small purr, then squealed out of the dooryard as he raced to beat the clock, his long blonde hair waving in the wind.  He had forgotten his helmet, but he hadn't had time to go looking for it.  Why he hadn't gone in for a hair cut long ago, he didn't know either.  Cash was hard to come by these days as his father had stopped sending him money.  Rei, on the other hand, didn't really care.  He found money by playing basketball for it, getting a share at seventy/thirty with the other person he played with, even though the other guy had a job.  The people they normally played were kids from the north side, not very good at playing at all.  He enjoyed getting the money because not many people would take his job interviews seriously.  Almost hitting the car in front of him, he slammed on the breaks rather fast and skidded to a halt, coming up short of the car by about two inches.  The driver, rather shocked, took a step out of his car and looked at Rei.  He smiled as the young man turned off the purring motor to try and calm his nerves before he tried something like that again.  

            "Hey Rei, what happened to your helmet?"  Rei looked at the driver in utter disbelief, noticing his long time friend and basketball partner anywhere.

            "I forgot it.  Sorry about the car thing.  Did I do any damage at all?"  His friend walked behind the car, looking at it rather closely.  Noticing that the bike was so close, and that he hadn't felt a thing, he shook his head.

            "Not a scratch.  Man, you are one lucky rider to pull off these things without damaging a thing except maybe yourself once in a while."

            "Cut it out Tatsuya…  You know as well as I do that I've totaled things before."  Tatsuya laughed and nodded quickly.  He remembered the time that he totaled about seventeen bikes in a seven-hour endurance race.  His front tire had blown, him being thrown pretty far as his bike skidded into the person in front of him, causing the start of the accident.  After that, almost every other driver behind him went flying, a few of them becoming seriously injured.  Rei had broken three of his true ribs, one floating rib, and his left knee.  Six months in rehab took him out of that season, so he took it easy and actually took some time to catch up in school.  He didn't enjoy it, but he managed to pass his classes and get to the next grade.  Once out of rehab though, he was back on his bike the first few steps out of the hospital.  The doctors didn't know if he was brave, or stupid, but they didn't like the idea of him on his bike so fast right after being out of the hospital.  Rei didn't care what they thought of him; he just wanted to have a good time.  Rei's theory is that if you can't have a good time doing it, then there wasn't any point in doing it.  Unfortunately, his own theory would be his undoing once school started again today.  

            "So, how's Kira?"  Tatsuya asked as if there was nothing the matter, but he knew that Rei had forgotten something.

            "Huh?  Oh shit!"  Rei yelled as he started the motor really fast and rode off in the other direction.  He had forgotten to pick up Kira!  He mentally kicked himself over and over until he made it to her apartment complex during his very fast and reckless ride.  Almost missing the building, he stopped as fast as he could, coming to a stop with his back tire up in the air, and then quickly coming down with a thump.  Kira was standing in the lobby, yet when she heard the sound of the bike, she ran out to greet him, helmet in hand. 

            "Hi Rei!  I thought you had forgotten me."  She beamed at him with great joy and love in her eyes.

            "I'm sorry.  I just woke up a minute or two ago and completely forgot."

            "Oh don't worry about it.  You're here, that's all that matters."  Kira placed her hand on his rough cheek as he put his hand on hers.  

            "I know, but I'm still irresponsible like that."  Rei looked into her eyes and saw that she was about to laugh.

            "But that's one reason why I like you."

            "And everything about you is why I'm in love."  Kira's eyes shone in the early morning sun as she leaned in and kissed him.  When they connected, Rei closed his eyes and happily returned the embrace.

            "Where's your helmet?"  Kira asked once they separated, noticing he had no helmet in sight.

            "I forgot it.  Besides, it's nice to ride without one once in a while, as long as the cops don't catch us.  Are you ready to go?"  Rei inquired without hesitation.

            "You better believe it."  Kira mentioned as she fitted her helmet on and placed a leg over the purring bike.  Once Kira was hanging on to his body just right, they sped off to school, trying not to be late.  Quickly dodging cars and around bends like they were straight-aways to accelerate on, Kira squeezed Rei's ribs really hard.  He quickly got the untold message and slowed down to a reasonable speed.  Kira's nerves calmed down after that and enjoyed the rest of the short trip to the school.

            When they got there, no one was in the schoolyard.  They ran up to their first period classroom and Kira paused in front of the door.  Rei, on the other hand, couldn't get himself to stop as he careened through the door and into the classroom, becoming sprawled out on the floor with questioning eyes looking at him everywhere.  Kira took this time to slip in un-noticed and into her seat just before the teacher called her name.  Rei quickly pulled himself up off the floor and walked quietly to his chair, apologizing to random people and scratching the back of his head nervously.

            "Sorry, sorry.  My bad."

            "Rei Kashino!  Please take your seat before I send you to the guidance office again."  Rei nervously sat down; fear of making another sound that might anger the teacher.  She just smiled and continued on with the class.  Rei sighed nervously while trying to pay attention to the class, but was having no luck again, drifting of towards more sleep like he always did.  

            "Hey Kira, why were you two late this morning?  You weren't making out or anything, were you?"  Harumi asked her with questioning eyes.  Kira just smiled dumbly and looked down a little.

            "He fell asleep.  He woke up about five minutes before he got to me, so naturally, he was rushed, he tried to go fast and make the bell, but I got nervous, so he slowed down to make me comfortable, even if it meant being late again."

            "Wow Kira, Rei really cares for you.  You're one of the first girls I'd say he's really cared this much for.  I mean, come on!  He took a bullet in the side to save your life."

            "Yeah, I remember that.  I thought he was a gonner.  He looked so pale, just lying there, bleeding to death.  We were lucky that Hammi and Tatsuya were there to help carry him… We never would've been able to lift him."

            "We tried, remember?"  Kira laughed a little, then nodded.

            "That's true.  Maybe we should take up a class or something to help pump ourselves up just a little.  Enough to be able to carry the lug sometimes."  Harumi just stared blankly at Kira for a moment, then a smile produced from her face.  

            "Kira, that's the first time you've ever thought about buffing up a little.  Are you sure it's just so that you can sometimes carry him a little?"  Kira blushed.  She knew what was coming, but didn't want to think about it.  It had been six months since Kira and Rei started going out, and they still hadn't done it yet.  Rei was getting a bit antsy, but Kira kept putting it off.  Rei did hold off the one time she wanted to do it because she was drunk out of her mind.  Rei beat the hell out of the guy who got her into that condition, and then Kira had a go at him.  She didn't do much to injure him, but she did manage to break his nose with her foot.  

            "Umm… No… I mean…"

            "Ha! I knew it had something to do with Rei besides being able to carry him!"  Kira blushed a little more, then the teacher turned around to face the two girls.

            "Kira, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?"  Harumi and Kira snapped bolt upright in their chairs, both blushing like crazy.  Everyone but Rei turned to face them, all because he was asleep.  

            "N-n-no ma'am."  Kira managed to choke out behind all of her embarrassment.  

            "Good."  The teacher turned back to the board and proceeded with the class.  Both girls sighed gratefully and got back to writing the notes on the board.  They would talk about it later during noon, when Rei wasn't around.  

            Halfway through the class, Rei let out a small snort while sleeping, almost like he was having a dream.  Kira just giggled at him and looked back at the board.  He was so good to her, but because of her, he almost died.  He needed to be able to protect him like he did her, even if it meant putting her own life on the line.


	2. Unexpected Suprise

__

The rain was coming down hard on the two figures running through the mud-soaked streets towards the apartment complex. Kira was holding a newspaper above her head in a desperate attempt to keep the rain off of her. Rei just ran with her, bound to get home before the storm became fierce. Rounding one of the corners, a hooded figure had jumped out from behind a corner, grabbing Kira, pulling her off to one side, and attempting to rape her. As the clawing hands tried to pry their way into her clothes, she tried to beat him away and screamed radically loud. Rei heard the scream before it even left her lips, coming to her side and drop kicking the rapist with full force. Rei fell to the ground after the attack, but the hooded man went sprawling across the ground, reeling from suck a forceful attack. Rei was the first to his feet, running over and beating the man over the head with his bare fists. A well-placed kick to the center of Rei's chest knocked him off of the hooded figure, turning the battle around and giving Rei a turn to be beaten. Kira watched in horror as Rei was beaten by the man, being hit once, twice, then three times without a single reaction of Rei. She thought that this hooded figure had gotten the best of him, perhaps knocking him unconscious. Without warning, Rei threw up an arm, connecting with the guy's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He toppled to the ground, motionless, and without a word. Kira rushed over and picked up Rei, standing in-between him and the man on the ground. She checked him over, making sure that he was speaking the truth when he said he was fine. After the quick search, she broke into tears and fell into his chest. Rei put his arms around her affectionately, trying to calm her down. She didn't suspect a thing. The next thing she knew, Rei had tightened his grip around her with all his strength and turned her around so that she was facing the man. A gunshot was heard. Everything went dark; nothing could be felt. All Rei could do was lay there, motionless, the gunshot still ringing in his ear. The ringing… that horrid ringing… wait that wasn't a gunshot… the ringing was…

The bell; the bell's ringing slowly pulled Rei out of his dream, making him remember where he truly was. The students could be heard, shuffling with papers and the scraping of chairs as they pushed in their seats and filed out of the classroom for a short break before the next class. Rei, on the other hand, searched out his loved one, shaken from the sudden dream. He found her, smiling up at him with pure joy that he's there. He smiled back, but when he took her hand in his, he noticed it was awfully clammy.

"Rei, why are you sweating?" Kira asked with a little concern in her voice. Rei knew he'd have to confess sooner or later, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I must've been hot when I fell asleep. It's nothing." Kira looked at him somewhat awkwardly, but left it at that. She knew his temper when anyone questioned him over and over. Books in hand, they walked together to the next class. Standing outside of the classroom that Kira was to be in, they just stood there, looking into each other's eyes. She knew what he could do; she wanted to do what he could. Protect. The bell rang again. Kira and Rei gave each other a small peck on the lips, and then parted ways. 

The entire way to Rei's class, he couldn't get his mind off of the dream he had. It was exactly what had happened three months before. Why did it now just start to have an effect on him? He wanted answers, but he knew that he'd have to figure it out himself… There wasn't anyone who could help him with it. 

Walking into class, late as usual, Mr. Tachikawa was there to greet him today.

"Hello Kashino. Might I ask where you were?" Rei just looked down a little bit, into the man's brown eyes. 

"I was just strolling along. Can I take my seat now?" Rei asked when he tried to push his way past the man, but was stopped when he didn't move out of the doorway.

"All I ask is that you be nice for a while. Yes, he's from your past, and yes, I know you don't like him, but keep your problems between you and him at bay for now, got it?" Rei sighed lightly.

"Great… Kurasawa is back from the hospital again, eh? Yeah, I'll play nice." Rei pushed his way past Mr. Tachikawa; not taking notice that it wasn't a student the principle was talking about. Rei sat down in his chair, not looking up to see who was teaching the class, nor what the lesson was about. The teacher at the front was jotting notes down on the board, the rest of the class taking them without interest. Rei, on the other hand, just sat there, trying to find a way to sleep. No matter what he tried, he just couldn't sleep. This was the first time that he wasn't able to sleep through a class. Rei let out a small sigh, and then looked up to take down a few notes. When he looked up, the teacher turned around, and they met each other eye to eye. Rei turned furious at the very moment, remembering all too well the face of Mr. Yoshioka and Yoshioka turned pale white. They hadn't expected to meet each other again, not after what Rei had caught him doing to Kira.


	3. Powerless With Emotions

Chapter Three: Powerless With Emotions.

"Kashino…" It was the only thing he could say. He feared for his life, despite the amount of people in the class. He knew Rei had a temper, but he'd never seen the full force of his rage. 

"Mr. Yoshioka… I never expected to see you again." Rei's eyes flooded with pure hatred and fire. All he wanted to do was get revenge on him right there and then. He knew he wouldn't be able to control it soon. One of them had to leave. 

"Rei…" The voice was all too familiar. He knew it anywhere, even if his head was filled with pure hatred for another human being. Slowly, without taking his eyes off of Mr. Yoshioka, he turned his head to the doorway. Once he thought that it was safe to stop giving him some form of death glare, he shifted his eyes in the direction of the door. Standing there was Kira, looking at him with extreme worry in her eyes. She looked at the teacher, not saying a word. She knew who it was; she didn't want to remember. 

"Mr. Tachikawa sent me here to borrow one of your students for the rest of the day. May I borrow Rei Kashino please?" Kira managed to ask in the kindest way, without sounding desperate to get him out of there and out of harm's way. 

"S-sure. He's all yours." Mr. Yoshioka choked out, trying not to sound too relieved. Rei slowly stood up, not taking his eyes off the teacher for a second. He slowly walked out of the classroom, giving a silent sigh of relief when he got out. Mr. Tachikawa was waiting for them right outside the door.

"Kira, please take Rei out of here for the day. His rage doesn't seem to be repressible against him. You both have been excused from school for two weeks."

"What?" Kira yelled out in disbelief. She had never been talked to like this before.

"Don't worry Ms. Aso. This is not a suspension, but while Mr. Yoshioka's around, I don't think Rei can keep his cool. I'm just asking you to take care of him. He hates his father, so making him go live with him would be a total disaster. From what I've seen, you're the only one who can compress his rage so that he doesn't use it. I'll have your homework sent to you through Tatsuya." Mr. Tachikawa left the two standing in the hall, soft footsteps echoing through the empty corridors. Kira placed a hand on Rei's. He wasn't in much mood for anything, but all he did was smile. 

"Come on. As long as we're not welcome here, I don't want to be here. Let's grab our stuff and go to my place for a little while." Kira looked up into his eyes with joy and love. 

"Sure. I'll just be a minute." Kira walked off down the hall towards her locker. Rei went the other way, stopping at the cafeteria and grabbing a burger before heading out to his bike. Walking down the halls, he felt like he didn't belong. It was like the first day he came. Didn't fit in anywhere, didn't know anything; didn't know anyone. 

"Yo Rei! What's happenin' dude? I didn't pass that class… Looks like I'll be here another year." Rei twisted around to see the student in the hall that he had missed while walking. A big boyish grin spread across his face.

"Hey Hammi. Sucks to be you. For now I'm not welcome at the school, so I'm heading out. Catch ya' later bro!" Hamazaki just looked at him as if he had three heads. Rei continued out to the parking lot, munching away on his snack. Kira was already there, waiting for him.

"Hey girl! Wanna ride?" He asked her, his mouth half full of the burger. She giggled loudly at his appearance, grabbing his right hand and taking a small bite out of the burger he held. He swallowed what he had quickly.

"Hey now, that's my burger!" Kira giggled even more and took another bite. It really was good, despite the fact that it was cafeteria food. Rei just smiled as he watched her eat; she was beautiful to him, no matter what she was doing. 

"Think we should get going?" Rei asked her as she swallowed the second bite.

"As soon as you finish this last bite, we can get going." Kira said, pushing his hand up towards his mouth. He took the rest of his burger in his mouth at once, almost inhaling it instantly. Kira smiled at his sight. He looked so happy, even though he was ready to kill just a minute ago. She loved it when he was happy. Rei also loved it when she felt the same way. Rei pulled out a cigarette without thinking. He noticed Kira's face change from a smile to a deep frown.

"I'm sorry, but the craving is strong right now." Kira nodded, took the cigarette out of his hand, and then broke it in half. Rei watched in half horror, half astonishment as the filling fell to the ground. Kira started rummaging around inside her pack, almost as if she needed something fast. She found what she wanted, put it in the palm of her hand, lifted Rei's sleeve up his arm to his shoulder, and then slapped his arm playfully. 

"Huh?" Rei asked as he felt something stick to his arm. He looked, but he couldn't see anything different, or that anything was there. Kira smiled again then handed him a box.

"I got you some nicotine patches. I would appreciate it if you stopped smoking." Rei looked at her with even more astonishment.

"Quit smoking? I suppose it is frying my brain, but smoking? I'm hooked! Have been for almost three years!" Kira gave him a stern look, something she hardly ever did. Rei knew she was serious and thought against arguing further. She was hell-bent on getting him to stop, so she was happy when he didn't argue farther. 

"All right, we're ready to go now." Kira said as she pulled the helmet on over her head. Strapping it together was getting easier and easier every time she did it. Rei hopped on the bike and started it. Kira quickly got on behind him, then pulled her arms around his waist. She patted his stomach twice to signal she was ready and they pulled out of the schoolyard at a good speed. On the highway, Rei went the speed limit, trying to make Kira remain comfortable. It wasn't long that the two arrived at Rei's apartment. Rei shut off the purring engine, swinging his leg off the machine after Kira. He opened the garage and stored his bike as Kira fiddled with the strap to get it off her head. He closed the garage door with a thunk, locking it tightly. 

"Maybe later we can go shopping or something." Rei said, looking at her still struggling with the helmet. He laughed and pulled it off of her head with ease. She stuck her tongue out playfully when he could see her face again. The dark, dirty walls around them looked dirtier than normal. Rei looked up the rows of windows. No one could be seen. None of the lights were on or anything. Some of the windows had the curtains drawn; his was one of them. It moved ever so slightly. Rei tensed up. Someone was in his apartment. 

"Rei, what's wrong?" Kira looked a little worried at his sudden change of attitude. He almost never tensed like that unless she was in trouble. Rei slowly took his gaze off the window, looking down into Kira's light blue eyes.

"Nothing. Let's go." Rei said in a manner that almost sounded worried himself. Rei took her hand and led her up the many flights of stairs. The level below his room was on; he started walking through the hall, stopping in front of one of the doors. Rei knocked twice with his knuckle. A lock was changed, then the door opened. In the doorway was Kenny. Kira didn't care what anyone said, he looked a lot older than he actually was. 

"Kenny, can you do me a favor?" Rei asked him. Kenny looked a little confused, tilting his head to the side and looking at him.

"Uhh, I guess. What is it bro? Some guys stronger than you?" He teased. Rei didn't laugh.

"Just take care of Kira for a minute. I have to check something and I don't think my apartment is very safe at the moment." Kira turned her head sharply at his words. Why hadn't he told her? Kenny smiled a little.

"Sure thing. This'll be a good time to get to know you Kira." Rei nodded and Kira stared at him.

"Rei, why isn't it safe?" Kira asked. He knew he would have to answer her sometime soon. At this time, he didn't want to startle her.

"I'm going to find out. Please stay here where I know it's safe. Kenny won't try anything. He knows I can whip him in a fight anyway." Kenny scowled at the remark, but he knew it was true.

"All right. You better be careful, OK?" Kira said with severity. Rei nodded and walked towards the stairs again. He stopped and watched Kira enter Kenny's apartment. Kenny looked back at him, a big grin on his face.

"Try anything and you'll be eating out of a straw for a long, long time." Kenny's happy face quickly disappeared. He stuck up his middle finger, making it rotate over and over again. Rei just laughed and headed up the stairs. Kenny laughed too and headed in, closing the door behind him.

Up onto his floor, Rei walked quietly down the hall to his apartment. He didn't know who was in there, but he knew he didn't leave his door open that morning. At his door, he peered in through the crack between it and the wall. He saw something move inside, going from one room to another. Rei pushed open the door as quietly as he could, trying not to make a sound. The figure moved into his bedroom. Rei followed it silently, not making a single sound. The figure had its back turned, so Rei took the opportunity to attack. He rushed in, wrapped an arm around its neck and pulled the right arm behind its back. The figure felt small, suggesting that the person was female. 

"Who are you and why are you here?" Rei asked with a voice that would make even half the police squad terrified. The person didn't answer, but brought her left arm up and rubbed his cheek, scratching it a little. He felt a strange liquid on his cheek where she scratched him, knowing that it wasn't blood. He knew what it was when he felt different than normal. She had drugged him with something. She wasn't forceful at all; she didn't even struggle. She didn't need to be anymore. Rei was confused at her actions. Almost everyone struggled when they were put in a position like this. The hand left his face, then flicked on the light in the dark room. The long black hair, her size; Rei knew instantly who it was and why she was here. 

"You know why I'm here." She giggled in front of him. He didn't let go of her, but he loosened his grip exceedingly. She turned her head and looked up into his eyes. Her chocolate colored eyes burrowed a hole into him. She looked so happy to be there with him alone. 

"Should we get started?" She asked, tugging at his shirt lightly. He was paralyzed. He didn't know what to do at that moment.

"Shiori… We agreed a long time ago that it was over. Why are you here?" Rei asked again. She giggled again.

"Because I didn't mean it when I said that. My feelings are unwavering. You don't know how badly I've wanted to do this." She said, escaping his grip and yanking him onto the bed in front of her. She climbed on top of him, loving the entire thing. Her hair flowed down her back and into her face a little. She moved it out of the way and kissed him on the lips. 

'What do I do? I… I've lost all will power. I've lost my strength. I can't do anything. What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop this?'


	4. Questions Unanswered

Chapter Four: Questions Unanswered. 

Tatsuya walked to the apartment complex with ease. He knew this area a bit when Rei invited him and a bunch for parties and stuff. He kind of liked it around here. Everyone knew what was going on; news spread fast and everyone watched out for each other. Tatsuya thought that Rei was very fortunate. Walking up the steps by leaps and bounds, his backpack flopped around, carrying Rei and Kira's homework for the day. He knew that they'd be together… What else would they do with a day off?

Walking up the stairs in the apartment was tiresome. He wished that they would install some form of elevator sometime, even though the landlord wasn't the type of guy to pay much to do anything good for the building. Up in Rei's room, Tatsuya didn't have a single clue what was happening. Climbing the stairs was tedious and pointless to him, but he might as well do as Mr. Tachikawa requested. Walking up to Rei's door, he didn't notice that it was open, but instead, pushed it open mindlessly. No one was in the living room. Looking out the window to see what the view was like, he saw a figure on the sidewalk, but thought nothing of it. Tatsuya looked in the kitchen. Noticing that this room as empty as well, he tossed the homework on the table then raided Rei's fridge for as much food as he could find. Slapping together a quick sandwich, he pulled a can of pop out of the fridge, and then checked around to see if anyone was there. Walking through the rooms, nothing showed any signs of anyone being there. He heard light footsteps heading towards Rei's bedroom, almost like a spy of some sort. Tatsuya let his curiosity get the best of him, following the figure with his eyes into the room. It was Rei, his arms around someone. The light was flicked on, and Tatsuya knew who the other figure was, but what she was doing there, he didn't know. Silently watching from behind the door, he saw Shiori push Rei onto the bed, climbing on top of him after that. He didn't move; only lay there as Shiori gave him pleasure that he normally would resist. What was wrong with him? Tatsuya knew that this wasn't the Rei he was used to. 

"Rei…?" Tatsuya quietly asked himself. In a way, he knew this would happen. In another way, he knew Rei wouldn't allow this to happen if he had a choice. He felt like barging in and asking what was going on, although he knew Rei would be pissed beyond belief if he interfered with something that Rei was enjoying. Tatsuya was disconcerted about the entire situation. Tatsuya sighed and quietly exited. He wished there was something he could do, but knowing Rei, there wasn't a thing that could make it stop. Tatsuya left Rei's apartment without a sound. Scoffing at himself for not doing anything to get answers, he stomped down the stairs with a heavy burden on his shoulders. Tatsuya even lost his sandwich and drink while he was in there. Down the first flight of stairs, he turned to go see if Kenny knew anything about it. Still fuming about his ignorance, Tatsuya knocked on Kenny's door. After a brief period of silence, there was a click of a lock, then the door opened. 

"Hey Kenny, do you…" Tatsuya started, but it wasn't Kenny who answered. Much to what Tatsuya didn't want, Kira was standing right there, questioning eyes peering into his. 

"Tatsuya, were you up at Rei's?" Kira asked, almost sounding like she was about to cry. He could see tears forming at the base of her eyes.

"Uhh, yeah I was. Why? What's the matter?" Tatsuya asked. Kira sobbed a little, but managed to keep her voice steady.

"Rei said that his apartment wasn't safe because he thought someone was in it. He hasn't come back yet." Tatsuya looked sad. He knew he should've done something about it. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know how to put it. All I really know is that it involves Shiori and a bed."


	5. Payback

Chapter Five:  Payback.

Kenny's face faltered just a little bit as Kira gasped in horror.  How could he be doing this?  She knew that Shiori was very strong in will power, but she thought Rei had managed to ignore it.  Apparently her thoughts weren't correct.  She looked into Tatsuya's eyes, noticing the utter confusion within them.  

"Move."  Kira said s she pushed Tatsuya to the side, running towards the stairs.  She had to get to the bottom of this.  She wouldn't be able to trust him if her imagination lead her to where she didn't want to go.  Sprinting up the stairs wasn't very hard, but the length of them made the anticipation worse.  Kira got to his door, which Tatsuya had left open just a tiny bit, knocking it open with her shoulder.  Running through the room, she went to his bedroom, where the light was on; Shiori was also on, but in a different way.  She was kissing Rei deeply while he lay there, doing nothing to stop it.  Kira stood there, watching as someone stole him from her.  She thought back to her convo with Harumi.  Not this time.  Kira wasn't going to let Shiori try to take him again.  

"Get off of him."  Kira said in a low voice, almost a grumble.  Shiori lifted her head to look at her then smirked evily.

"Why should I?  Can't cope with the fact that Rei still likes me?  He was mine first, you know.  You should just leave."      

"I said get off of him bitch!"  Kira yelled as she ran over and pulled Shiori off of the bed.  Shiori fell to the floor, screaming as she went down.  Kira slapped Shiori as she came back up, but after she hit the floor again, she grabbed Kira's leg and pulled it out from underneath of her.  Kira screamed as she went down as well.  Shiori pulled on Kira's hair harder than what the girl looked like she could do.  Kira reeled back in pain, swinging her right arm frantically, trying to strike Shiori at all.  Rei could hear everything.  He could hear things thrashing against the floor, the screams…  Everything.  He knew every little thing that was happening, but had no power to stop any of it.

"Rei!"  Kira screamed as Shiori grabbed a pair of scissors off of a table.  Pulling them apart, Shiori tried to stab Kira, but kept missing.  Kira was just trying not to get hit now.  Rei lay there, hearing everything and regaining feeling.  Wait…  Regaining feeling?  He could move again!  Rei snapped to attention and jumped to his feet.  He was faster than he had ever been at that moment, lunging at Shiori before she brought the scissors down again.  Shiori fell to the floor, dazed and confused while the scissors flew away, landing harmlessly on the floor.  As Shiori got to her feet, a big hand grabbed her around the throat.  Hauling the weakened girl to her feet, Rei picked her up by the neck and held her against the wall, blinded by his fury.  He held her there, watching her squirm while her legs dangled, unable to touch the floor.  He was slowly choking her to death.  Kira just lay on the floor, too stunned to say or do anything.  She was slowly dying from the lack of oxygen.  If he didn't snap out of it soon, she would soon be dead.


	6. Vengeance Paid

Chapter Six: Vengeance Paid. 

'I didn't know he had such fury…' Kira thought as she watched Rei holding Shiori against the wall by her throat. Her legs dangled helplessly as he breathed heavily, pure rage pulsating through his veins. He looked like he was about to kill her.

"Rei…" I whispered without getting up. He didn't change a bit. Shiori heard me because her eyes went to me. Her eyes; her pleading eyes. She looked like she was going to die out of fear on the spot. She no longer looked like the doll she used to. No, Shiori looked like a wounded bird underneath its predator. 

"Rei." I said louder this time. Rei's head darted from Shiori to me and back to Shiori in less than a second. It was like he barely saw me. His grip on her neck didn't lighten in the least. He was going to choke her to death if she didn't take action soon. She needed to protect him, yes, but could she protect him from the law? She knew the answer was no, so she chose to take action. Kira got up off the floor and onto her shaky legs. Very cautiously she walked over to where Rei was standing, his hand digging into her neck, making it white, then red. The pressure was intense; Shiori's breaths were becoming shorter and the color in her face was fading. 

"Rei!" I practically yelled in his ear. He spun his head sideways and looked me square in the eyes. Those eyes, they looked like the eyes of the man who tried to rape her. Eyes of a man with a mission. She knew he would carry this out if she didn't stop him.

"What is it?" He snarled through gritted teeth. She took a step back from him. She could feel how strongly he wanted to kill her on the spot. Why was his hatred for this girl now so great?

"Please stop." Kira said nervously. Rei just let out a sigh, then seethed as his face returned to Shiori. He couldn't stop now; he had her under his mercy. He wanted to kill her for trying to get to him and trying to kill Kira. Rei shook his head no, then tightened his grasp on her neck. Shiori's eyes began to roll into the back of her head. Kira looked so worried. She knew she had to stop him, but how? How would she take down someone who was about seven inches taller and so much stronger than her? She knew only one way to do it, but he would only stay with her after this if his love were true to her. 

'Here it goes…' Kira's mind nervously told her. She hesitated for a second until she noticed Shiori's head beginning to droop down. Kira stepped behind Rei, and with one swift movement of her leg, brought her foot into contact with Rei's groin. Rei almost instantly dropped to the ground, Shiori falling to the floor from the sudden escape. 

"Oh my God Rei I'm so sorry," Kira said over and over again, dropping to her knees and rubbing his back, trying to make his pain go away. Tears were in her eyes as she watched him squirm from the pain that was caused by his girlfriend. Shiori took the opportunity to run from the apartment, bolting down the stairs at record speeds. Rei's face grimaced as he tried to stand, but failed under his given state of being. 

"Rei, I'm so sorry… I had to do it or you would've killed her." Kira cried into his shoulder. Rei slowly recovered from the unexpected blow, but his anger soon washed away. He knew what he was doing to her, but he couldn't stop it. 

"Th… Thanks Kira. I couldn't stop myself." Kira lifted her head and smiled a little, but continued to cry at the pain she had brought him. She knew what she did was wrong, but she had to do it. She slowly got up from the floor and opened the window to let some fresh air in. Wiping away the tears she returned to Rei, trying to comfort him. 

"I wanted to kill her, but I didn't know I would actually carry through with it…" Rei said, but was cut off by the sound of tires squealing from the road and the loud, high-pitched scream of a female. Stunned, Rei slowly pulled himself up off the floor. Kira supported his weight as he made his way to the window to see what had happened. Kira gasped at the sight while Rei got a small, unhappy smile on his face.

"Looks like someone beat me to the opportunity." Rei sighed to himself as he looked at the massacre on the road. It didn't take much to distinguish what had happened. A car was on the sidewalk, the front-right tire blown and torn to shreds. The driver was standing a few feet behind his car, kneeling down and trying to see if the figure was still alive. She didn't move. Shiori was lying there, dead on the side of the road. 


End file.
